1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan and its blade structure, and more particularly to a blade structure and a ceiling fan having the same that have a hollow structure with different bending radians to simultaneously satisfy airstream control and unique appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern living, ceiling fans have become popular auxiliary devices for producing airflow in business and household buildings due to the feature of large air blowing area that effectively controls airflow and temperature.
In the structures of the ceiling fans and the blades, however, are necessary components. If the structure of the blades is not well designed, the rotational speed and airflow of the ceiling fan may be affected, noise may be generated during the rotation process, and the stability of the operation of the ceiling fan may be influenced owing to the undue air resistance caused by the blades. The ceiling fans in the buildings, in addition to providing major ventilation functions, should also provide stylist accent per consumers' demand. Therefore, a beautiful design with low air resistance, high rotational speed, and low noise has become an important subject matter in ceiling fan development and application, and is the major difficult task that needs to be overcome by ceiling fan manufacturers.
The ceiling fan blade of Taiwan design patent number D139690, for example, does not take into account the air resistance, appropriate airflow, stability and reasonable noise threshold value; thus not applicable to merchantable products. The present invention provides a reasonable and practicable scheme contemplating shape, airflow, stability, noise values and other various empirical desires.